The Harpies
by Kage no Koji
Summary: Anduil was sent as emissary for her people to Gondor. She meets an elf named Legolas on the road. Could this mean something? LegolasXOC My first lotr fic. T for violence


Far away from the fields of Cormallen and the realm of Gondor, a high mountain stood, at the very edge of the world it seemed, towering above all others. It was high, and many things grew on it, mostly tough trees, surrounded by a thick mist that appeared in the morning. If one looked close enough, one could see many doorways, all leading inside. And inside this great mountain, a race of curious beings resided. Not Dwarves, instead, Harpies. Elegant beings that were born with wings and pointed ears, they lived forever, and they had never heard of Middle-Earth. They were ruled by a monarchy, the line of Isignis. They ruled fairly and justly, and their people flourished under their rule. Anduil Isignis, was the next to rule. However, the young female Harpie had become rather bored with her life, and just a year before her coming of age birthday (her 600th to be exact), she pleaded with her father, King Saeniver Isignis, Lord of the Harpies' of Mt. Rilonna.

"I cannot see why I shan't go." She said, her voice level, though inside she was in a mad fit of frustration. She could fight, just as well as any warrior, female and male. The King looked down at her from his throne, which was carved from the sacrosanct enoki trees that grew on the top of the mountain.

"My daughter, you are young, and full of hope! Why wander through the endless world, full of strife and conflict? It will bring you nothing but great sadness." He shook his head, his long silver beard swaying like a metromone.

"I wish to see the world beyond the mountain before I am confined to my marital chambers. Is there no task I can complete?" Anduils' emerald green eyes pleaded with her fathers' blue gray ones. They were enchanting, her eyes, as they shone like newly polished crystals. She was one of a few people with such eyes. Her father sighed, giving in. Better to concede now, then later. Anduil was stubborn, and persistent. Even if he had said no, she would have gone anyway. He waved over his retainer, who scurried like a tiny crab. The retainer, whose name was Kani, presented a scroll, gorgeously bound with a strip of silk, sealed with an insignia of a tree and crown. Saeniver snapped the cord and unrolled the scroll. Curious, Anduil stood behind her fathers' shoulder. It was written in strange letters, unfamiliar to the Harpies, for they used kanji. But Saeniver was well learned in many foreign languages, and read easily. He did not read aloud however. To Anduil, it seemed like an unspoken challenge to read on her own. She barely recognized a few words, and so only picked up 'invite', 'King', and 'festival'. Her mouth turned upside down in a frown and her forehead wrinkled.

"Here is the task you seek my daughter! The king of Gondor, a realm quite far from here, has discovered us and begs us to send an envoy!" he cried. _Gondor? Such a strange name. _Anduil thought. But, this was her chance. To finally be free to explore outside of their territory would be delightful!

"Father, I would be glad to accept such a quest. Who better to greet a king, than a princess?" The words rolled off her tongue effortlessly, flowing into her fathers' ear. Saeniver looked up at his green eyed and red haired daughter. She was indeed the right one to go and greet a king. He knew no other who could fight and talk so smoothly.

"So be it, my **musume**. You shall leave tomorrow, when the moon has reached its zenith."

"Thank you, **Chichi**; I am honored to be trusted with such a task." Anduil bowed low, then spun on her heel and hurried off to her chambers to pack. The king shook his head. So young and full of life, ready to explore and fight. How Saeniver longed to be just like that once again. He turned towards a shadowed figure close to the other side of his throne.

"Well, what do the Gods' foretell of her journey?" The figure smiled, showing broken and jagged teeth. They laughed wildly.

"The Lady Princess will bring home some company, perhaps candidates for the Dứlaman." The king shook his head, while thinking to himself, _Love, you were right. Our child is a handful, and quite interesting._

Anduil stared out at the night sky, waiting for the moon to mark her departure. The wing tattoos on her back tingled with the prospect to fly farther than she had before. To go somewhere new and unexpected. Finally, the moon rose to its' zenith, casting a pale light on all the land. Her wings burst from their magical seals, fully expanding, gleaming like polished copper. She jumped into the air, and soared over the landscape, watching as it rushed by in a blur as her powerful feather wings beat rhythmically. How she loved to let her wings spread and fly in the air. She could not compare it to any other experience she ever had. She flew through the remainder of the night, and much of the next day, finally coming to rest by a ravine. Her wings receded back into seal form, becoming again the winged tattoos. She rested on a rock, laying her sword in her lap.

"It seems I have gone quite far! Another few days of hard flying and maybe I will look upon the **Ishi-shi**!" The thought was nice. She had scented something foul when the wind was blowing upwards. She let her eyes drift shut, dreaming of exotic places and people. _**Snap!**_ Anduils' eyes snapped open. Her nose twitched as the smell of something rotten and foul entered her nostrils. She stood up; her right hand upon the hilt of her katana. Time seemed to stand still. Then, out of the foliage tumbled many ugly creatures that Anduil had only seen in books. _Orcs!_

_**Translation Notes: **_

_**Ishi-shi= city of stone **_

_**Chichi= father**_

_**Musume= daughter**_


End file.
